


She Talks To Rainbows

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne deserves a creative outlet, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Photography, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: After discovering a newfound passion for photography, Anne Boleyn begins to see the world in a new light.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	She Talks To Rainbows

Moving into a new house is always an exciting - though sometimes terrifying - thing! A new place to call your home. Somewhere to make your own. 

The queens were understandably excited to move into their new house. Jane was thrilled at the thought of the huge kitchen, Parr was relieved to have a room big enough to comfortably fit her desk inside, and Aragon was over the moon to have a real garden to tend to. They may have all had different reasons, but the queens all felt that joint rush of eagerness as they pulled up at the new house.

Their new home.

The key was barely even in the door before Anne dragged Kit and Cleves inside to explore. Someone yelled something about being careful but the girls paid them no mind as they raced off with grins on their faces.

Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge back garden had Anne enthusiastically announcing that they were living ‘in a castle’, much to Cleves’ amusement, as they wandered the halls. Of course, it wasn’t a literal castle, but to Anne and Kit it seemed ginormous after sharing a bed in their two-bedroom flat with Jane for the past couple of months. Giving a smirk, Cleves made a mental note to see how long it took the girls to end up cuddle up in the same bed again.

“What do you think’s up there?”

Kit’s curious voice cut through Cleves thoughts, prompting her eyes to focus on the rectangular panel above their heads. Before Cleves could even think of a reply though, Anne tugged on the string with a grin, watching as the ladder fell.

“Only one way to find out!”

There wasn’t much in the dusty old attic other than spiders and mothballs. As soon as she spotted the insane amount of cobwebs, Kit found herself scuttling back down the stairs, leaving the Annes’ to explore alone. 

“Watch your step, okay? Aragon will kill us if you fall through the ceiling,” Cleves warned, looking abnormally serious for a moment. That didn’t last long though, her serious face turning back to her usual grin as she threw a filthy, dust-covered sock at Anne, forcing the dust to cloud up around her. 

Before Anne could get her revenge, the girl noticed a cardboard box sitting in the corner of the room. What treasures could it possibly possess? Anne needed to know.

Opening up the box, Anne felt her eyes widen. There was no golden coins or diamond necklaces in the box, but what she found still seemed like treasure in her eyes. There, in the box, sat a little camera beside a five or six unused rolls of film.

The body was slightly cracked and the thing looked like it would struggle to even snap a photo, but Anne found herself drawn to the device.

“Do you think I could take this?”

From the hopeful look in Anne’s eyes, Cleves knew the girl needed a yes. She’d never seen Anne so interested in something so simple before. Well, unless you could the time she found out about skateboards.

With a smirk, Cleves gave a nod and gently nudged the girl’s shoulder.

“That thing looks like it hasn’t been touched in forty years. I don’t think anybody’s missing it, kid. Thing’s probably haunted.”

That statement probably wasn’t exactly untrue. That afternoon, after Jane forced her to shower and scolded her for dragging dust through the house, Anne searched up the camera model. 1983, the internet said it was produced. Discontinued in ’87. 

A true relic.

“Looks like I’m not the only one stuck in the wrong era, huh?” Anne giggled as she cleaned the camera, watching a tutorial on how to set up the ancient beast. “Don’t worry. Happens to the best of us.”

By dinnertime that evening, Anne had a fully functioning - though slightly broken - camera. The first photo she took? A family photo, of course! The girl set the timer and dove onto the couch with the others, sticking her tongue out at the lens as the group all smiled, huddled closely together.

A moment captured in time.

Instantly, Anne found herself enamoured by photography. Of course, nothing like that existed in the 16th century. If you wanted an everlasting image, you had to sit for hours on end with a painter. Quickly snapping a photo was completely out of the question.

Perhaps that’s why candid shots fascinated her so much. Whether they noticed or not, they didn’t say, but Anne was constantly taking photos of the queens going about their days. She liked how natural the photos seemed. How they told a story words could never wish to convey.

From that first day in the house, if Anne Boleyn went anywhere, so did her camera. The device never seemed to leave her sight.

Suddenly, the girl was excited to go on the ‘walks in nature’ Aragon insisted on dragging them along on. Nature meant animals, plants, all sorts of things that would make perfect subjects. Alongside gorgeous backgrounds, she could easily convince Kit or Cleves to model in front of. 

For the first time in a long time, Anne saw beauty everywhere she looked. It was as if her eyes were finally open to the world for the first time. 

Writing at her desk one day, Parr felt herself pulled from her imagination all of a sudden as she heard that familiar sound. The sound of a photograph being taken. She hadn’t even noticed Anne entering her room, never mind the girl standing by her side, pointing a camera at her as she worked. It’s easy to get absorbed by something you’re os passionate about. Parr could tell that Anne was finally beginning to understand that.

“You really love it, don’t you?” 

Anne was confused for a moment by the question but, seeing the woman smile and nod to the camera, she felt her cheeks begin to flush. Though she wasn’t oblivious to the other queens’ noticing her new-found hobby, she hadn’t been expecting any of them to ask her anything so blunt.

“I do. It’s like… When I look through the camera lens, the rest of the world falls away. Our past, our losses, none of that exists. All that matters for a moment is the shot at hand,” Anne explained, keeping her eyes on the camera. “I know it sounds dumb but I feel like I was meant to find this camera. Like it was waiting for me. You know?”

That explanation was strangely poetic for Anne Boleyn but Parr understood exactly what she meant. Sometimes, you experience something, and it feels like you were destined to do so. For Parr, that was writing. For Kit, it was dancing. For Anne, it was photography. 

A joy so simple yet so real flowed through Anne with each photograph. A feeling so powerful it was indescribable. That much was clear to see.

Everyone deserves to feel that unrelenting passion at least once in their life.

Eventually, the group decided that Anne deserved a treat. As much as she loved her camera, she deserved a new one. One that didn’t cut her hand when she gripped the broken plastic at the wrong angle. When they suggested she try a more modern camera though, Anne immediately shot down the idea. She didn’t want some fancy, professional-quality DSLR. For her, that scrappy old piece of junk was enough. 

Knowing this, the women were thoughtful in their gift-giving. They didn’t want to spend hundreds on something that wasn’t going to make her happy. So, one night after Anne went to bed, the group came up with a plan.

The queens were having a picnic at a sculpture park one sunny day the next week when Cleves pulled a box from her backpack and placed it in Anne’s lap.

“Uh… Thank you, but my birthday is in July,” Anne commented with a raised eyebrow, earning a light slap on the back of her head from Aragon.

“Just open it!”

If Kit’s excitement was anything to go by, Anne knew she was going to love whatever was in that box. So, with a grin, the girl tore the lid off.

Inside, sat a camera identical to the one beside her. The only difference was the lack of blemishes and cracked cases. It was in perfect condition! Alongside it was a few different lenses, a case, and, of course, a few rolls of film.

“We got all the film we could find but figured you’d only need a roll or two for today. The rest is waiting at home,” Jane hummed, gently rubbing the girl’s back as she stared into the box. “Is it okay?”

“How did you guys even find this? It must have cost you a fortune!” Anne realised, a look of awe on her face as she inspected the new camera. Not only had they discontinued the camera almost thirty five years earlier, but it also used a very specific film that was hard to come by. It really must have cost the women an arm and a leg.

“Oh, it wasn’t easy, believe me! You’re worth it, though,” Parr smiled, watching as the girl excitedly set the camera up.

“We figured maybe you could make your own little darkroom in the basement if you like? You’d have to clean it up a little but it’s not being used for anything else,” Aragon added.

At that moment, Anne felt an overwhelming sense of love and support from her family. There was nothing she could do but pull the group into a hug, thanking them repeatedly for the wonderful gift. It truly was the perfect present.

As with her first camera, the first photo that camera snapped was of the whole family. This time sat on a picnic blanket, rather than the couch.

The perfect way to preserve a memory.

It wasn’t until Kit suggest they go test the new lenses on some of the sculptures that Anne found herself grounded in reality once again. As it turns out a sculpture park, surrounded by nature, really is the best place to try out a new camera.

Of course, Anne couldn’t accept such a wonderful gift without giving something back in return.

It was a few days later when the women woke to find frames hanging in the freshly painted hallway. Inside them were photos of the queens they hadn’t seen before. Candid shots of Kit and Cleves dancing together with grins on their faces, of Jane and Aragon walking together at golden hour, of Parr writing at her desk with the dim glow of a lamp illuminating her features, and many more decorated the halls. Each photo radiated an energy the group couldn’t describe. A sense of home. 

Anne truly did have an eye for photography.

In the living room, of course, hung two pictures. The first photos taken on either camera. Their family photos.

Moving into a new house is always an exciting thing! As Anne Boleyn learned though, sometimes decorating it can be even more fun. Especially when it means seeing your family’s reaction to your art for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves! 💚 In case you couldn't tell, I'm definitely missing travelling around with my camera! I can't wait to be able to jump on a plane again and go explore a new city with my camera 😊🦆
> 
> (Sidenote: I got hit with food poisoning whilst attempting to proofread so I apologise for any mistakes.)


End file.
